


Protein

by saltandlemons (3tequilafloor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Protective Siblings, Siblings fighting, Sickfic, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, everyone loves the tanakas, noya is a menace, ryuu doesn't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tequilafloor/pseuds/saltandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>For the request – <i>Okay but what if TannaNoya were FWB and Noya didn’t feel right but he wanted to give Tanaka a blowie but he couldn’t suppress his gag reflex like normal and he puked?</i></p>
<p>A.K.A. Tanaka’s poor, vomit-magnet of a lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protein

It takes three years and a stupid party game for Yuu to realize that the warmth that spreads through his stomach when Ryuu is around might not be entirely platonic after all. In early March of their third year, everything changes. Ryuu turns 18 and they kiss on a dare, but it gets out of hand quickly. 

The game must’ve continued after they’d locked lips, but Yuu has no memory of much else that night aside from Ryuu. What had started with a quick, chaste peck had devolved into Ryuu bodily lifting him up with a hand under each thigh to carry him to the sofa so they could continue furiously wrestling with their tongues there instead of in the middle of the game circle. 

After that things between them had been the same as always, but with the awesome cranked up until the dial broke off. The past two months have been a whirlwind of discovery for them both. Now the playful shoving and wrestling matches they’ve always had usually end in giddy make out sessions. When the girls in town are driving Ryuu crazy, Yuu has his back in a whole new way.

It’s so perfect that they sometimes forget to be embarrassed even when they really ought to. Tonight is no exception. 

Ryuu is trying to help him bulk up again, persistent and supportive in spite of the way that absolutely every other attempt they’ve made in the past few years has flopped so spectacularly. 

This time everything on their plates is greasy, full fat in addition to the extra protein, and all of it sitting like lead in Yuu’s stomach. It keeps making him jolt with embarrassingly squeaky hiccups and painful, breathy burps, but Ryuu keeps reassuring him he’ll get used to digesting things like that easily soon. 

When they curl up together on their good old friend the sofa, Saeko gives them a wary glance. Yuu grins impishly at her, especially when Ryuu (either not noticing or not caring how uncomfortable it makes his sister) begins to nibble at that extra ticklish spot behind his ear. 

Yuu squirms and laughs until Ryuu pulls him into his lap, then spins to face him. Saeko loudly announces she’s going to leave the house entirely for a few minutes, and then they’re laughing together. Then they’re kissing. 

Everything fades back into that warm, pleasant buzzing feeling in Yuu’s head for a while. His stomach is still rolling in a slow, heavy way, but it’s easier to ignore with the distraction. Yuu occasionally jolts with a hiccup or pulls away for a second to burp again, which Ryuu responds to by reaching under his shirt to absently rub his stomach for him. 

It’s a nice gesture, but it makes him feel a little queasy, so Yuu breaks the kiss long enough to squirm back a few centimeters. The now familiar feeling of Ryuu’s erection brushing against his thigh quickly as he moves is a little surprising but not unwelcome. “Don’t, that-urk.” Yuu trails off with another thick, uncomfortable burp.

For the first time tonight, Ryuu looks a bit concerned. Crap, that’s going to kill the mood, isn’t it? Yuu throws him a reassuring grin and makes a split second decision, sliding all the way off of the sofa down onto his knees. Ryuu’s concern briefly wars with his eagerness to allow this change of pace, but it’s no real competition. When Yuu reaches up to undo his flies, Ryuu relaxes back into the sofa with a low groan. 

The sound sends a shiver down Yuu’s spine, giving him the boost of determination he needs to get to work. “Fuck, you’re hot.” Yuu groans back, knowing that ghosting his breath over the tip always makes Ryuu shudder deliciously. He isn’t disappointed this time, either. The comment itself makes him laugh, but it’s not a joke. 

He doesn’t believe it, but Ryuu is one of the hottest guys Yuu has ever met. His calves and thighs are tense enough to show off the bulge of muscle beneath the skin just now, the strip of abs barely showing where his shirt lifts is as chiseled as ever, leading up into nice pecks, broad shoulders and arms that regularly throw Yuu’s 51kg body around as though he weighs nothing. 

His eyes are cold in color, but nearly always warm for Yuu. His nose is a little sharp, like his teeth. He’s cool, just plain cool, and intimidating to most people who don’t know him well. Ryuu has a real presence to him. 

Yuu gets so distracted admiring him (oof, that stupid, giddy heart flutter Ryuu stirs up in him makes its entrance,) he forgets to actually do anything for a moment. Just stares up in blank faced admiration while hovering tortuously, teasingly close, but not making contact. Ryuu makes a strangled sound and shifts his weight uncomfortably, and that’s what snaps Yuu out of it. 

Ryuu’s dick is awfully nice, too. Thick. A good length. Heavy and solid in the hand Yuu wraps around the base of it as he begins to lick and tease at the tip. A heavy palm settles on Yuu’s head, urging gently but also anchoring him to the moment. Ryuu already tasted like coiled steel, well he tastes like salt and skin and- no, it doesn’t matter. Yuu hums around him, and then grins awkwardly when the vibration makes Ryuu’s hips jerk wildly for a second. 

“Sorry,” Ryuu huffs out, gravelly and breathless. Yuu huffs back at him, a soft breath of laughter exhaled through the nose. It’s fine, is what that means to them. Even with his head feeling so hazy, Yuu has the presence of mind not to try and draw Ryuu in deeply. 

His stomach is still tossing and turning like that time they tried doing body shots. They’d discovered Yuu is a bit of a lightweight that day, and that Saeko is a bit of a foul mouthed angel. It’s nothing that he can’t handle, though. He doesn’t even let it slow him down. 

Everything is great until Ryuu gets close, tenses up, and presses down too hard on Yuu’s head. It’s unintentional, but it sets off a chain reaction that neither of them could have seen coming. (Most people might think that in all honesty they should have, but that’s a different discussion.)

Firstly, Yuu is forced down farther than he’d like. Ryuu’s stiffy bumps the back of his throat, which constricts around it. That pushes Ryuu over, and suddenly there’s nothing either of them can do about the thick come sliding down Yuu’s throat. 

He panics. Of course he knows Ryuu wouldn’t hurt him, but for a second he can’t breathe (since when is it impossible to breathe and swallow at the same time?) and the involuntary constriction in his throat is off putting. He’s never swallowed a load before. He’s only even had the stuff on his tongue indirectly before. It’s a new thing. He swears he can feel it squirming, even though that’s probably impossible. 

Ryuu pulls his hand off of Yuu’s head mid-orgasm when he notices his friend struggling to back the hell away, which must be a pretty Herculean task in itself. In the moment, there just isn’t time to appreciate it. Yuu pulls back and sucks in a sharp breath, while Ryuu helplessly spurts right in his eye. 

There’s not even time for the watering in his mouth (considering his eye is watering too, and that stings,) to sink in before Yuu finds himself doubling forward with a helpless retch. An impressive wave of hot, sour vomit spews out over Ryuu’s lap as the last twitches from his dick finish off. They both gape at it openly in horror for a fraction of a second, until Yuu realizes that’s not all of it. 

He slaps a hand over his mouth and staggers to his feet, heart bounding in his chest with the adrenaline rush. He’s not gonna puke on the floor, no way. Oh, god. He puked on Ryuu. Damn it. 

Yuu thanks every deity he can think of that the toilet is only a few lurching strides away. He plunks himself down in front of it and curls over, gagging loudly. Rustling of clothing from the other room tells him Ryuu is moving, but it’s impossible to concentrate on anything but the white hot urgency of sickness. 

Ryuu must slip into his room to change out of his shorts first (and who can blame the guy? Ugh,) because it’s Saeko who sits down beside him. Her entrance is loud and energetic, probably meant to startle them apart from what she assumes to be an intense makeout session. 

It’s a little tough to think of a good excuse for the spunk in his eye, but Saeko doesn’t ask. She makes a face that communicates extreme disgust, but then she rubs Yuu’s back while he retches, vomits and groans. “Alright, alright. Can’t blame you, kid. Get it up. You’re alright.” She sighs, definitely none too pleased about the situation she’s found herself in. 

When he’s pretty sure he’s finished, Yuu spits to clear his mouth. He hangs his head and closes the eye that isn’t already closed and watering- oh. They’re both watering a little. His sinuses are running, too. Gross. He coughs quietly, hoping that maybe Saeko will take pity on him and just sort of leave. Maybe they can just never talk about this. Ever. 

Instead she wets a flannel and washes his face down, though the stuff in his eye makes her gag quietly to herself. After she throws the cloth into the hamper, she flushes the evidence away and puts a firm hand on Yuu’s shoulder. “C’mon, you’re gonna lay down.” As an afterthought she adds “In my room.”

“Sorry.” Yuu says, wincing at how raw his throat feels. Ok, so talking sucks at the moment. It’s still important. Saeko shouldn’t have to... do that. Ugh. It’s just gross and uncool. “Thanks for, y’know.” He adds, waving a hand weakly to gesture to the general vicinity. 

Saeko sighs. She takes his hand and pulls him to his feet, catching him when his shaking knees dip threateningly. Ryuu materializes quickly in clean clothes to hand him a glass of water and offer a piggyback ride. They get him settled into Saeko’s bed, where the afternoon sun streams warmly through the window. He sighs in relief, only now realizing he’s chilled from the bathroom floor. 

The water is deposited on the bedside table, along with a rubbish bin that Yuu is certain he won’t be needing. After getting all that greasy food up, he honestly feels much better. Good enough even to appreciate the fact that he isn’t Ryuu at the moment, when Saeko grabs him fiercely by the ear and tugs him out of the room. 

That’s probably not going to be a fun conversation. He’ll just take a nap, maybe, and then apologize to Ryuu. Right now he’s warm and a little exhausted. The lavender scent of Saeko’s sheets doesn’t do anything to make him feel less sleepy, either. 

While Ryuu most likely gets his ass handed to him for something that wasn’t even his fault in another room somewhere, Yuu drifts peacefully off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That Tumblr header was up for at least two hours before I realized. Sorry, everyone. I really ought to start getting proper sleep...


End file.
